Who You Gonna Call?
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: The Ghostbusters get one of their biggest cases yet.


In the middle of downtown New York City in the middle of the day, there was a party going on at one of the highrise buildings. All of the guests were part of the city's elite rich and powerful. The ages of the guests ranged from the thirties to the seventies. All of the guests were dressed up in suits and dresses talking to each other and enjoying their time.

The room the guests were in was very spacious. There were several tables and chairs around, along with a bar for drinks, and a table designated to get food that consisted of hand sandwiches, chips, and cookies. Around the room was also various paintings and art statues.

"I say, that deal I made the other day is going to make me even more richer," one of the guests said. He was an older gentleman in his mid fifties.

The other guest standing right next to the man was laughing a little. "Oh for god sakes, I don't even think that was a good deal to begin with. I mean what do you think is going to happen when the stock plummets down?' The other guest said. He was another man in early forties. "I can't make those kinds of rash decisions at my age or I'll be poor!"

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from one of the rooms. It was faint because of the distance, but it was getting closer.

One of the guests stopped a nearby waiter who was passing out drinks for the guests. "Say, what's going on? I can hear people yelling now than what I did just thirty seconds ago."

The waiter shrugged his shoulders. "I'll see what's happening, sir."

The waiter walked off to see what the noise was all about. However, the noise got closer and closer to the point the answer passed by everyone.

A large red and purple ghost went past one of the walls and left a trail of slime. The guests reacted and screamed and panicked. They started to run away to the nearest exit as they pushed each other out of the way. A few of the guests fell down because of all the pushing and shoving going on.

The ghost made it's way to the food as it flew to the air. It stopped and started eating everything on the table. Suddenly, two doors were kicked open to reveal the Ghostbusters.

"Alright, nobody move," Peter Venkman said. By then majority of the guests had already cleared out of the room. A few people remained that were trying to clear out of the room. They looked on as they saw the four ghostbusters geared up with their throwers in their hands.

"Say, there's the ghost," Winston Zeddemore yelled out. "Let's get it."

Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler made their way first and fired at the ghost. The ghost cried out as the particle streams from the throwers surrounded it, trapping it like it was being handcuffed.

Winston got on the action and fired a beam hitting the ghost. "Peter, the trap!"

Venkman playfully saluted Zeddemore and got a trap from the back of his proton pack. "Roger and wilco!"

Venkman swirled the trap around like a lasso and threw the trap into the air before it hit the ground right underneath the ghost. Peter hit the peddle to the trap and the trap doors came flying open. A beam of energy came swirling out as it touched the ghost.

"Trap open!" Peter yelled out.

The three beams of the ghostbusters were moving downward as the trap was sucking the ghost inside the trap. The ghost cried out and tried to break free but couldn't. Finally, the ghost was inside the trap and the trap doors closed shut. A red beam at the end of the trap shinned indicating the ghost was inside. The ghostbusters seized firing once the capture was complete.

"Oh boy, that was a live one!" Ray said. Out of the four, he was the most childlike and enthusiastic in getting the cases. "That sure was fun!"

Egon put his thrower in the back of his proton pack and retorted. "Speak for yourself. Ray. We had been following that ghost for the last hour through several blocks and finally made our way here, wherever this place is called, only to get dragged to the ninth floor to bust this ghost." Egon was now walking towards Peter who picked up the trap. "I hardly call this case fun."

"Geez, sorry if I said anything wrong," Ray muttered to himself.

"Come on guys," Winston said. "We're all tired, cranky,…"

Peter interrupted Winston. "And hungry."

"And hungry," Winston added on. "Let's go home. Hopefully, we don't have anymore calls for the day."


End file.
